


Against The World

by MyHottestAMPDay



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Hunters, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHottestAMPDay/pseuds/MyHottestAMPDay
Summary: Park Jaehyung has a normal life as a student. If you ask him he would say it's actually boring. He always wished that something about his life would change, make it more interesting, make it better. But he never thought that getting a new classmate would actually change his life in so many ways that he would even find himself wishing his old, boring life back.Kang Younghyun is a demon who doesn't want to be one. He tries to live his life like a normal person, ignoring the orders from hell and just trying to be normal. If he knew that moving back to South Korea would destroy his life as he gets to meet people who hunt demons like him and people who are wanted by the demons from hell he would have never moved back.





	Against The World

Monday morning. Oh, how much he hated those days. The beginning of a new week full of school and work and other things he was tired of.

It didn‘t help that he already knew how this week would be like. Exams on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. Soccer practice on Monday and Friday. Tutoring on Tuesday and Thursday. And, according to his friends, a party on Friday and Saturday he is not allowed to miss.

Because he was such a friend of dancing stupidly, drinking alcohol, making out with random people he never saw before and all those other things that seem to be normal for a party. At least if you ask his friends how parties are working.

But Park Jaehyung wasn‘t the type who enjoyed these things. Yes, he went to a few parties in the last few months. Mostly because his friends dragged him there, telling him he needs to have more fun, to enjoy the life he‘s got right now. Yes, it was fun for him as well. He wasn‘t one of those boys who would just sit on the couch and sulk about just being dragged there. He did know how to have fun.

But he didn‘t need all those people he didn‘t know to have fun. Or all the alcohol and not to forget the bad music his classmates love. No, he could have fun with just his few friends as well. He would have fun just sitting on the couch, watching a movie and enjoying their time together.

Jaehyung was getting used to it though. And to be honest, those parties, those moments where he was able to spend his free time with his friends, even if it was at such a loud and kind of annoying place, were the best time of his week. At least if you would ask him and he would be honest with you and himself.

Before he could get to those nice times he had to go through another boring week again though. And this week started now, on this Monday, a day that seemed to be so boring. He just wished something new would happen, something exciting.

He never thought that his wish would be fulfilled though.

 

After his annoying alarm went on for the third time in the last ten minutes, Jaehyung knew he should finally get up and start his boring Monday. Doing his daily routine like always: Getting up, turning his alarms off and taking his phone, together with some new clothes, just to move his half asleep body to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower to wake up, only washing his body as he showered yesterday evening and would shower this evening as well. Always washing your hair would ruin it, that was something he knew too well. After showering he would quickly get dressed, style his hair, brush his teeth, put his glasses on and then, after he used his toilet, he would get out of the bath again. Taking his bag, putting all the things he would need for the day in it, taking his other back with his sport clothes and leaving the room, after making sure he had his earphones and his smart phone with him. Quickly greeting his mother, getting his lunch from her and saying goodbye before leaving the small place they call home to get to his friend.

That was what he did every morning, without even thinking about it. Jaehyung was so used to it that he didn’t have to think of doing anything, his body seemed to react on it’s own. He didn’t really mind that though, it was way too early to think on his own. He needed his coffee first, which he would get when he would meet his friend.  
Luckily it didn’t take long for him to reach their usual coffee shop, which was next to the home of his best friend, or one of his best friends, Sungjin. The student who already stood there, with two cups of coffee in his hands, waiting for Jaehyung to arrive. As soon as the younger boy reached the place Sungjin gave him his cup, slightly shaking his hand afterwards.

“It started to get pretty hot. Why can’t you come a bit earlier, actually on time? You should just wake up earlier. Those 5 minutes won’t kill you.” Was the first thing his friend said to him while Jaehyung could just laugh about it.

“I need those 5 minutes to start the day. I can’t just wake up 5 minutes earlier, it would ruin my whole routine, you know.”, he said, grinning at his friend, “oh, and hello to you as well. Did you have a nice weekend? Enjoying your time without your favourite person around?”

“You mean Wonpil? Sorry, but he was with me just yesterday. We had fun together, you know. Talking about you, thinking about getting you a girlfriend… or boyfriend, whatever you prefer.” - “Oh, Please. Think about yourself first before you start worrying about my dating life, hyung.”

And with that they started walking to the school, talking about their weekend. Well, it was mostly Sungjin who talked about the party Jaehyung missed, about the date with this girl he liked so much and Jaehyung was just listening to him. While walking to the bus station they met their other friend, Wonpil, as well.

The bus ride was usual as well. It was mostly Jaehyung and Wonpil discussing about stupid things like they always did, calling each other idiots and stuff, which made the oldest just shake his head at his two younger friends. It didn’t get better when they left the bus and met with the missing person of their small clique, Dowoon. The youngest boy just quickly greeted everyone before following them quietly to their classroom.

After all it was just a usual Monday morning for Jaehyung and his friends. It only changed when they got into their room, walking to their desks and putting their bags down. They didn’t though that they would be greeted by Minyoung, the girl Sungjin liked so much, with the words “We’re going to get a new classmate today.”

Well, that was something unusual for Jaehyung. The last new classmate they got was himself two years ago when he moved back to South Korea with his family. The news were surprising them as no one ever talked about a new classmate for them in the past few weeks. But Jaehyung didn’t mind that. He actually liked the though of getting a new classmate. Finally something changed.

“I heard that the new student just moved here from Toronto” - “Is it a boy or a girl?” - “I heard it’s a handsome boy. I wouldn’t mind that, the class needs some handsome faces” - “Yah! And what about us?”

His classmates started talking about the new person as if they already knew him or her, to which he only shook his head. Turning his head to his best friend he said “A new student, mh? Did you know about it, dear class representative?” to which Sungjin just grinned.

“Who knows. I hope the new student will be good to date. You really need someone, Jae.”, Wonpil said to him before the oldest could even say anything, which made everyone who heard it laugh. “Oh, shut up. I don’t understand why you guys care about my dating life so much anyway” and with that he turned around again, now facing the front of the class. It was the perfect time to end their small talk as the teacher just got into the class, the new student following him quietly.

And yes, his classmates were right. The new student was handsome. It was a boy, he seemed to be slightly younger than Jaehyung, but something about him made him seem older. He had something mysterious on him, but maybe it just seemed so as he was just a stranger for the class. Of course he would seem mysterious as they didn’t even know his name yet.

His face reminded Jaehyung of a fox. Kind of. He had a sharp jawline, a skinny face and small, fox-like eyes which were really dark. Almost black. He seemed like he didn’t have much interest in his class as he didn’t even look at his new classmates, which could be seen as his eyes didn’t move a bit.

“Good morning class. You’re getting a new classmate tonight. Please introduce yourself.” Everyone was silent, waiting for the new boy to say his name. A quick look around his class showed Jaehyung that everyone, really everyone, was paying attention to the new student. That didn’t even happen when they had a class with their teacher who loved to show her boobs. Maybe it was just because the last time they got a new classmate was 2 years ago.

Even though the girls seemed to like what they saw pretty much, while some guys seemed kind of jealous. Which was stupid, at least for Jaehyung. Why would someone be jealous of a person they don’t know? Just because he’s handsome? Well, yes, the new boy was handsome, but not that handsome.

“I’m Kang Younghyun. I just moved here from Toronto, so please excuse me if my Korean isn’t perfect. It’s nice to meet you.” The voice of the new student was surprisingly smooth. You could hear from his pronunciation that he wasn’t used to speak Korean, but it still sounded nice. It was different, his voice was different. And even if Jaehyung didn’t know it yet, but this boy was different indeed and would change his life in so many ways he never thought that would even be possible. But for now, the new student, Younghyun, was just a new boy in his class for him.


End file.
